Pak Tono yang (Merasa) Sudah Tidak Sakit
by revabhipraya
Summary: Derita Vino, Dean, Ezra, dan Raka dalam menghadapi seorang pasien keras kepala. #FlashFicFest (SEKOTENGS by Lifina)
1. Vino dan Saya Udah Sehat!

**Disclaimer:** SEKOTENGS © Lifina. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, bahasa dialog tidak baku.

 **Summary:** Derita Vino, Dean, Ezra, dan Raka dalam menghadapi seorang pasien keras kepala.

 **Pak Tono yang Sudah Tidak Sakit** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk Flash Fic Fest (non-themed)_

* * *

 _ **i - Vino dan "Saya Udah Sehat!"**_

.

.

.

Di kamar 1213, dirawat seorang bapak bernama Tono yang jantungnya bermasalah. Beliau sudah lama dirawat di rumah sakit itu, bahkan beliau sudah dirawat jauh sebelum Raka, Ezra, Dean, dan Vino menjadi koass.

Pagi itu, giliran Vino yang memeriksa kondisi si bapak.

"Pagi, Pak Tono," sapa Vino dengan senyum ala personel boyband yang sanggup bikin hati para cewek meleleh (harapannya). "Saya Dokter Muda Vino, pagi ini mau memeriksa kondisi bapak sekaligus memberikan obat rutin."

Pak Tono cemberut. "Dik, saya ini nggak sakit! Nggak mau saya minum obat-obat gini lagi!"

"Eh, tapi bapak disuruh dokter―"

"Bilangin ke dokter, saya nggak mau minum obat lagi! Saya udah sehat!"

"Kalo udah sehat ..." Vino memasang wajah bingung. "Kenapa bapak masih di rumah sakit?"

"Nah, itu saya juga nggak tahu!"

Vino, koass, terancam kena semprot gara-gara Pak Tono menolak minum obat.

.

.

.

 **FIN**  
 _ **next: Dean dan "Dokter Gila, Ya?!"**_


	2. Dean dan Dokter Gila, Ya!

**Disclaimer:** SEKOTENGS © Lifina. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, bahasa dialog tidak baku.

 **Summary:** Derita Vino, Dean, Ezra, dan Raka dalam menghadapi seorang pasien keras kepala.

 **Pak Tono yang (Merasa) Sudah Tidak Sakit** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk Flash Fic Fest (non-themed)_

* * *

 _ **ii - Dean dan "Dokter Gila, Ya?!"**_

.

.

.

Pagi itu, giliran Dean yang memeriksa kondisi Pak Tono.

"Selamat pagi, Pak Tono," sapa Dean sopan sambil menghampiri sang bapak di ranjangnya di kamar 1213. "Perkenalkan, saya Dokter Muda Dean, pagi ini saya yang bertugas memeriksa kondisi bapak."

"Hm," begitu respons Pak Tono sambil terus memaku pandangan pada layar televisi.

"Bagaimana, Pak? Ada keluhan tertentu soal penyakitnya?" tanya Dean sambil memasang stetoskop di telinganya. Dia mengernyit sedikit saat stetoskop menyentuh telinganya. Sakit.

"Dokter ngeyel, ya?" Pak Tono menatap Dean tidak suka. "Saya udah bilang kalo saya udah sehat! Jadi gak ada keluhan apa-apa!"

"Tetap aja, Pak, selama bapak masih di sini, bapak akan terus ditanyai soal keluhan bapak," kilah Dean santai. "Bosan ya Pak, di rumah sakit?"

"Males saya ditanyain mulu," balas Pak Tono sambil mengalihkan pandang.

Dean diam sejenak. Dia lalu teringat pertanyaan yang menurut seorang dokter wajib ditanyakan kepada pasien. "Pak, udah punya berapa cucu?"

Pak Tono membelalak. "Dokter gila, ya?! Emangnya saya setua itu apa sampai disangka udah punya cucu?!"

Dean, koass, terancam kena semprot gara-gara bertanya soal cucu.

.

.

.

 **FIN**  
 _ **next: Ezra dan "Bocah Dari Mana?"**_


	3. Ezra dan Bocah Dari Mana?

**Disclaimer:** SEKOTENGS © Lifina. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, bahasa dialog tidak baku.

 **Summary:** Derita Vino, Dean, Ezra, dan Raka dalam menghadapi seorang pasien keras kepala.

 **Pak Tono yang (Merasa) Sudah Tidak Sakit** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk Flash Fic Fest (non-themed)_

* * *

 _ **iii - Ezra dan "Bocah Dari Mana?"**_

.

.

.

Pagi itu, giliran Ezra yang memeriksa kondisi Pak Tono.

"Selamat pagi, Pak Tono," sapa Ezra dengan senyum ramah. "Saya Dokter Muda Ezra, pagi ini menggantikan dokter yang biasa memeriksa bapak untuk pengecekan kondisi."

"Hm." Seperti Dean, Pak Tono tidak mengalihkan fokus dari televisi.

"Kalau dari catatan-catatan sebelumnya, bapak bilang bapak sudah sehat dan tidak perlu perawatan lagi," ucap Ezra lancar meski ia tahu Pak Tono tidak memerhatikannya. "Tapi menurut hasil pemeriksaan terakhir, bapak masih harus minum dua jenis obat tiga kali sehari. Kenapa bapak menolak minum, Pak?"

"Saya udah sehat, gak perlu obat lagi," balas Pak Tono, masih tidak menoleh.

"Kalau sudah sehat, bapak akan diberi surat pulang, Pak," jawab Ezra, masih berusaha tidak kalah argumen. "Tapi kan bapak belum dapat, jadi bapak masih harus minum obat sesuai resep dokter."

Pak Tono menoleh. "Ih! Bocah dari mana kamu ini?!"

Ezra, koass, terancam kena semprot padahal muka _baby face_ bukan salahnya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**  
 _ **next: Raka dan "Dokter Kaku, Ya!"**_


	4. Raka dan Dokter Kaku, Ya!

**Disclaimer:** SEKOTENGS © Lifina. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, bahasa dialog tidak baku.

 **Summary:** Derita Vino, Dean, Ezra, dan Raka dalam menghadapi seorang pasien keras kepala.

 **Pak Tono yang (Merasa) Sudah Tidak Sakit** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk Flash Fic Fest (non-themed)_

* * *

 _ **iv - Raka dan "Dokter Kaku, Ya!"**_

.

.

.

Pagi ini, giliran Raka yang memeriksa kondisi Pak Tono.

"Pagi, Pak Tono," sapa Raka dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa. "Saya Dokter Muda Raka. Pagi ini saya mau memeriksa kesehatan bapak secara umum. Apa bapak keberatan?"

"Kalo hasilnya sehat, saya gak keberatan," jawab Pak Tono asal.

"Saya tidak bisa menjamin hasilnya, Pak, tapi kalau bapak memang sehat, hasilnya pasti sehat," jawab Raka diplomatis. Mana mungkin Raka berbohong soal hasil pemeriksaan, 'kan?

"Saya sudah sehat, jadi gak usah diperiksa!"

Lah? Lah? "Tetap harus diperiksa, Pak, untuk pendataan kami juga."

"Data kalian ya data kalian, kenapa saya mesti ikut-ikutan?!"

Raka berusaha tetap kalem. "Karena datanya menyangkut kesehatan bapak, Pak."

Pak Tono menatap Raka tidak suka. "Dokter dari tadi nggak senyum sama sekali. Dokter kaku, ya!"

Raka, koass, terancam kena semprot hanya karena tidak bisa mengontrol mimik wajah dengan baik.

.

.

.

 **FIN!**


End file.
